


The past is never truly forgotten

by iwillgodownwiththeseships



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alice is depressed, Everyone ends up remembering their past time-loops, Everyone still has magic, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Josh helps her, M/M, Memories, Multi, No plumber, Poor Todd, Post Season 2, Potion gone wrong, QUELIOT CENTRIC, They still have magic though, Time Loop, all of the feels, becasue reasons, but I love them all and it's a very sexually progressive show, drugs and alcohol, idk how long this will be, long live queliot, mega feels, naturally, overwhelming emotions, physical kids cottage, shit gets cray for everyone else, so there are oodles of pairings, standard physical kids cottage party debauchery pranks and shenanigans ensue, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgodownwiththeseships/pseuds/iwillgodownwiththeseships
Summary: Alice is depressed. Bacon and orgasms were not enough for her to get through life as a human again so she seeks Josh's help at a last and desperate attempt to regain even a fraction of the knowledge she had as a Niffin. Josh makes her a potion 'to help one remember what they had forgotten', but the rest of The Cottage ends up getting their hands on it and the magic gets spread much further than intended.Pretty much the whole squad remember all their past time loops and it's cray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alice's is the main story so far, but that's just because she's the one who's actions really set the story in motion. 
> 
> Queliot will happen, I promise. 
> 
> Also I don't own anything at all, obvs, but that would be freaking awesome.

Bacon and orgasms were not enough to rekindle any fond human nostalgia within Alice Quinn.

After tasting infinity and completely submerging herself into the raw untamed and limitless magic that ran through the cosmos... then being ripped away from it all and forced back into the oily, sweaty, weak, and worthless shell of her former self... Alice was struggling with even the most remedial of daily tasks. Even the journals that she had desperately tried to fill with any lingering memories and knowledge of her time spent as a Niffin were now too complex for her to understand. It was humiliating. Going from knowing everything to nothing was the most cruel torture she could ever imagine putting someone through. 

Alice could feel the last spark of Niffin leaving her and the reality of it all was crippling her very will to live. It would now take her months work of algorithms and formulas to try and translate her journals enough to bridge the shattered barrier even a fraction of what it once was. To try and remember what she had become.

Quentin had meant well, sure, but even he didn't try to deny the selfish nature of his action. Alice took what small tokens of relief he could offer her, but even the best human experiences left her frustrated with all of the inevitable messy aftermath that seemed to follow everything. Eating bacon was great and all... And so were orgasms... but those small reprieves were too fleeting to truly matter in the grand scheme of things, and came with just as many negatives as the rest of it all did. She didn't see the point anymore. Grease, germs, dirt, disgusting bodily functions, not having any control over any stupid feelings... all of it was pretty revolting. At least her parents thought she was dead... One less 'human thing' to have to deal with she supposed.

Upon returning to Brakebills, Alice was worried that everyone there would bombard her with questions and attention as soon as she and Quentin returned to the cottage, but to her pleasant surprise she was instead given nothing but space and silence. Alice figured it was because Quentin had warned everyone there that she was crazy now or something and that they were probably all terrified of her, but she didn't care and was just happy to have the time to herself. _Even Quentin_ was finally giving her space now, which was a true blessing in itself. At times she felt like a bit of a ghost in the cottage either sitting in the library or people watching, always alone and quiet, but even Niffin watched humans sometimes when they were bored and needed something ridiculous and stupid to be entertained by. Earth was like the universes favorite bad reality TV show.

It was Friday night and The Cottage, Alice's first one since returning to Brakebills, and everything was in the exact same state she'd last seen it in on every other Friday night spent there in her past; ready for a party. High King Eliot and company were all back from their royal adventures for the weekend, and the entire school was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. The place was filled to capacity with all of the best alcohol and drugs available, and there were plenty of debauched idiots to entertain anyone, so Alice decided that she would join in on the nights festivities if only to let herself be distracted from her own problems for a little while.

After casting a quick invisibility charm over herself, Alice wandered around the various huddled masses that had started to fill up the main room and for a moment pretended that she was a Niffin again, up in the cosmos with other Gods and monsters watching humans on earth be ridiculous and stupid... But this game of pretend only ended up making her feel sad, so she decided to spice things up and start pranking the students instead. 

To Alice's delight, true madness had erupted in The Cottage in a very small amount of time, and it was _just_ the kind of distraction she was in need of. She couldn't wait to wreak some madness of her own. The party was quickly turning into what could easily be considered the best possible example of what the physicals meant when it came to one of their self proclaimed 'famous parties'.

 _"Magnificent partiers - do_ not _come by our house if you have shit to do the next day."_ Eliot was always boasting this to new students, but it was not in vain. They really did throw the best parties and nobody ever tried to challenge it.

Looking around it was plain to see and unsurprising that all of the typical roles were being played out perfectly by their usual members; Eliot was in charge of drinks (obviously), and was making a rather stunning display of showing off his master mixologist capabilities, Josh was next to him at another table handing out (not for free, of course) various brightly colored pastries that looked far more innocent than they really were, Margo was with Quentin on the couch by Eliot's bar lounging casually with her legs resting on Q's lap looking fabulous as ever in a satin fuchsia slip dress, and they were all three drinking martinis that changed colors after each sip, Penny was off in a dark corner with Kady making out, Julia looked like she was absolutely blitzed out her mind as she finishing up the last bite of a sparkly blue brownie with a wide grin while laying on the floor in front of a chair she had apparently slid off of, and Todd was quickly drawing a large group of students around him by making a fantastic fool of himself as he seemed equally terrified and amused that for some reason different parts of his body were randomly morphing into various animal parts against his will.

After a particularly high pitched squeal came out of Todd, (who was now sporting a goats leg in place of one of his own, a pigs curly tail where his belly button should have been, a chickens leg for an arm, and two droopy basset hound ears...) the whole room burst out into laughter as they watched the bizarre human animal hybrid dance around in a panic trying to feel around with only one good arm in a feeble attempt to find out what new appendage had just sprouted out of his back. Judging by the roaring laughter and numerous fingers pointing in his direction, Todd knew it had to be something horribly funny. 

Alice was finally enjoying herself for the first time in the week they had been back at The Cottage. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Todd's first couple of animal morphs were the result of a prank that Eliot and Josh had slipped into his drink judging by how proudly they smiled and fist bumped one another after it had happened, and it inspired her to add her _own_ touch to their work. 

The last addition to Todd's new look was by far hers, and apparently everyone else's too, most favorite of them all. Saving the best for last, as was customary for any performer, a big hairy hot pink cock was planted right in the center of Todd's back which was flopping around hilariously as he frantically twisted and turned himself around trying to see what it was.

Laughing for the first time since becoming human again was... odd. Alice felt out of control as she let herself laugh with the rest of the students, but it wasn't nearly as horrible as the other human reactions she was rediscovering... in fact, she found it to be pretty liberating. Alice was enjoying herself so much, that she nearly revealed her identity and collapsed onto the floor in her fit of laughter next to Julia as she watched Todd's expression turn truly horrified finally catching a glimpse of himself in a windows reflection.

Quentin laughed so hard at the spectacle Todd was making that he spit out his sip of the color changing martini, and to his surprise and everyone else around him, the spray of martini had turned into a spray of fire! _(Also the work of Alice...)_

Todd was not new to being used as a means for entertainment purposes in group settings, so after an understandable moment of _freaking the fuck out,_ he laughed along with everyone else and embraced his new look knowing that at least it wasn't permanent, and went to grab another well earned drink from Eliot to get thoroughly and properly trashed.

Quentin and Margo were still laughing uncontrollably at his fiery outburst, now huddled together with tears streaking down their faces and Eliot was smiling at the scene fondly. Eliot figured that his work as bartender and host extraordinaire was now finished, so he retired from his spot behind the bar, downed a fantastically loaded cocktail guaranteed to get him above and beyond everyone else's level, and squeezed himself in between his two favorite people in the world who were currently making adorable fools of themselves. Quentin and Margo welcomed Eliot with open arms and soon all three were a tangle of drunken limbs all cuddled up together content on happily watching the rest of the party play out from their couch. 

Josh too felt like it was an appropriate time to forego any previous hosting responsibilities and soon followed Eliot's example to retire from behind his station and fully join in on the festivities.

Like any good chef, he always waited to partake of his creations until after he'd had the chance to see the aftermath of his happy customers experiences. Looking around the room to admire his work, he noticed with pride that Julia seemed to be having a great time on the floor talking animatedly with some invisible creature, Todd was off upstairs with some of the illusion Students who had _also_ eaten from his treats, _having a pretty epic orgy from the sound of things,_ and anyone else who had tasted from his table seemed to also be completely blissed out.

 _Good for them,_ he mused to himself. _Another job well done..._ Now it was time for _him_ to enjoy the fruits of his labor. Naturally, he had saved the very best one for himself, so he made himself comfortable in one of the few unoccupied arm chairs that was left, popped the newest of his concoctions into his mouth, and waited for the fun to begin.

Being the pro he was when it came to stimulants of a more psychedelic nature, Josh had a tolerance very seldom matched by any of his customers (except maybe Margo and Eliot), so it was only fair that he saved himself the very best of his batches. The brownie that Julia was still having effects from would have hardly had any effect at all on Josh, so he took special care to ensure his personal stash delivered with maximum potency. His favorite experience to have when delving into such vices were always the otherworldly kind. Currently melting away in his mouth was a delicious chocolate glazed mini marshmallow moon-pie made infused with rare Fillorian herbs rumored to have very interesting side-effects that was also mixed together with his favorite potion which revealed other parallel worlds.

The high hit him immediately and he was not at all disappointed with the new recipe. The Fillorian herbs did a nice job of easing his body into a wonderful tingly weightlessness almost like he was dissolving into the air. Looking around himself, Josh could _see_ sound. There were colors now visible that until then he didn't know even existed, and he could hear them. It was almost like colors had a language... it was amazing. He made a mental note to return to Fillory _as soon as possible_ and find _as much more_ of that wonderful plant as he could. Above and below him, he could see the floor and ceiling of the room were still there, but he could also see beyond them and was completely entranced by the two different worlds that were now revealed. Below his feet shimmering shadows that weren't quite human seemed to be playing some kind of ball game with large winged serpents, and above him, past the ceiling, it was all intense colors and shapes moving in and out together like a kaleidoscope. He couldn't see any beings there but could feel life radiating from it. It was beautiful. Most people preferred the body or mental highs to the otherworldly variety, but he would take this over the others any day. Josh had intended on just watching the two new worlds for the remainder of the night, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye that surprised him.

Julia's new friend was now visible to Josh in his magically inebriated state, and so was Alice. 

Josh was very curious as to why Alice was sneaking around the party, but it all became clear when he saw what she was up to. The creature Julia was still talking to turned out to be a fat little gnome who seemed to be in the middle of a telling her a very exciting story, and then there was Alice standing behind them both with a devilish grin aiming dozens of water balloons above their heads.

Alice knew she had been discovered as soon as Josh looked over, but it didn't stop her from enthusiastically dropping all the balloons onto Julia and the gnome.

Water and bits of rubber went _everywhere_. 

The gnome had vanished and Julia was startled at first, but then all of the water turned into confetti and she along with everyone else in the room burst out in applause. Julia was definitely not Alice's favorite person in the world, but she had her shade back and no longer wished to _hurt_ the girl. Just maybe torment a little.

Alice enjoyed the praise and was jumping up and down in delight after watching her newest victims reaction, but still remained invisible to avoid an unwanted onslaught of social interactions. Instead of revealing herself and taking claim of her work, she decided to walk across the room and have a chat with the only person she hadn't been able to hide from, curious how he was able to see things others could not. 

"Nice work Alice... Have to say, I'm impressed. Never would have pegged you for a prankster."

Josh had kept his distance from Alice like everyone else around Breakbills because Quentin warned them all it was in their best interest to do so, but he could deny his intrigue no longer. Alice came to sit by him on the arm of his chair and as soon as she touched him his entire body felt like it had been electrified. The feeling made him jump in surprise but it wasn't unenjoyable so he settled back down. Alice looked different than all of the others in the room... human, yes, but there was something _more_ there... like she had blue fire roaring underneath her skin. She felt like pure energy and all of his senses were captivated by her presence.

"Well I would have never 'pegged _you'_ as a talented magician... but perhaps you are if you're able to see me right now. Why exactly is that?"

Alice could tell her presence was having an effect on him so she decided to use her influence to her advantage and cuddled more into him on the chair. 

"Eh, Just your standard potion to reveal other worlds... _I_ can make potions that do things you wouldn't _believe_. My creations are the best of the best, guaranteed."

 _Could this really be the answer...?_ Alice wondered if it was possible to remember what she had forgotten with aid from something as ordinary as a potion. The idea filled her with some hope and as desperate as she was, she would try absolutely anything if it meant she could remember her time as a Niffin once again.

"Could you... make a memory potion...?" 

"I suppose I _could..._ but typically I make potions to help people forget or escape reality, not become more familiar with it. Why?"

Josh loved the way her voice sounded ringing around him and was finding it hard to focus on anything else around him but her. Although, he had caught a glimpse of the ball game going on below them and it seemed like the serpents were in the lead. He knew he was in store for a _serious_ hangover in the morning.

"Well how long would it take to make some? Like a really strong one."

Alice could hardly contain her excitement at the thought of someone _finally_ being able to help her. 

"I've only ever read about them before, but it shouldn't be too different than some of my other potions. I could try and have it ready for you sometime next week...?"

" _How_ _about..._ you have it ready for me by _tomorrow_ , and we can stop _talking_..."

Just as she had predicted, Josh was more than happy to help her once he caught on with what she would be offering in return, and eagerly agreed to have it ready for her after she closed the distance between them with a kiss. 

_Tomorrow..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone wakes up hungover and starving, and pancakes come to the rescue.  
> Or _do they..._ dun dun dunn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for anyone who gave kudos or subscribed to this fic! Made me happy. I'm... not the most confident writer, so any positive support is greatly appreciated. Love you guys! This one has more Queliot, but nothing like what I have planned ;) I don't think this will be a short fic. Depends on my imagination and if y'all like it!

Quentin woke up with his head pounding. Looking to his left and right, he saw that he wasn't alone, and had a moment of déjà vu. Unlike last time he woke up with Eliot and Margo laying next to him, this time he smiled in remembrance of how they had all just passed out from exhaustion after having a great evening together. Innocent and his friends usually didn't coexist in the same sentence, but that was exactly what their night had been. Innocent and fun. Or at least as innocent as the three of them could be when alcohol and drugs were involved.

For a brief moment Quentin didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed with the conclusion of their night. The last time they had woke up together he had felt a tremendous amount of guilt for hurting Alice with his betrayal, and another secret but just as large amount of guilt for how much he had enjoyed himself. This time, they were all single (aside from Elliot's kingly betrothals), and closer than ever, so he let himself consider the possibilities with a fresh perspective. Alice and him weren't ever going to be what they were even though they had been sleeping together off and on since her return to humanity, Eliot was able to have relationships aside from his royally appointed ones again after his short  termed banishment, and Margo was being nicer to him than she ever used to be. He always thought she had just liked him because of Eliot, but now he knew they had developed a strong friendship on their own.

Eliot's feelings for him had never been a secret. At first, Quentin didn't know how to feel about it so he just focused on the friendship side of it all to avoid drama and confusion... which ended up backfiring on him horribly... but now, after how much they've been through together and been shaped by difficult and trying experiences, the idea of going through anything else without Eliot by his side seemed impossible. Their lives had bonded and both were better people for it. The thought of such an amazing duo like Eliot and Margo welcoming him, _wanting him,_ was no small thing. 

All were still fully clothed, but Eliot and Margo had their arms wrapped around his stomach, and Elliot's hand was very close to his morning wood. Looking to his side and seeing how peaceful and stunning Eliot was, so up close... his strong yet delicate features, his lips he once got to know so intimately... did _not_ help his situation. Quentin got up as gracefully as he could manage from their tangled up cuddling and rushed to the shower to properly remember all of the things they did together once upon a time and satisfy his now extremely hard erection. 

After a pretty fantastic orgasm, taking some pain pills, and washing all of the day after party grime from himself, Quentin felt much better. He dressed himself in casual weekend clothes and went to get some breakfast for him and his still passed out friends. Whatever was being prepared downstairs smelled amazing so he figured it would be nice to bring enough for him Eliot and Margo to share. 

Leaving Eliot's room, he walked downstairs to the mouth watering smell of whatever was being prepared in the kitchen, his stomach getting more loud and eager the closer he got. 

It was still pretty early in the morning, but someone had made a bunch of pancakes and bacon. The bacon was all gone, but from the smell, the pancakes had been cooked in the fat and it smelled wonderful. There were plenty of pancakes to take a few that nobody would notice, so he grabbed three big pieces and three plates with forks, and snuck back upstairs before whoever made them came back. 

* * *

Julia woke up sprawled out on the bare floor of The Cottages main room, absolutely wrecked. The room was spinning, her mouth was dry and tasted horrible, her head felt like it was splitting in two, and she knew that most of her day would probably be spent in the bathroom. 

Her dreams were just as crazy as the bits and pieces of the party she remembered, filled with crazy story telling gnomes and confetti, and something about snakes playing soccer. There was still a bunch of confetti all around her on the floor, and the place was a complete mess. 

Rolling over to her side, she saw a chair and reached up to try lifting herself up, but it was a much more difficult task than she was prepared for. 

Eliot and Quentin had insisted she let loose for a night to forget about all of her troubles since being reunited with her shade, and as much fun as she'd had, she now wondered if it was such a good idea. She couldn't think of another time when she'd woken up feeling so awful. Sleeping on the floor surely didn't help her either. 

With a devastated groan, she finally lifted herself up, and after taking a moment to brace herself on the chair for support, she went to the kitchen desperate for water and food.  

* * *

Penny woke up in very good spirits. He'd been too distracted by Kady's body and mouth to waste time partaking of the parties assortment of enhancers and only had a few hits of a joint and some beer. Since her return to his life, almost every single thought and feeling he had was about her. Kady had completely consumed him and he was more than happy for it. His entire life had been alone until he met her, and he would devote whatever he could to ensure she never left again. Kady was still sound asleep, but he was very hungry and figured there was something in the kitchen he could sneak so he left her to sleep longer and went to go find something to eat. 

Quentin, as usual, was the loudest of all the minds in The Cottage, singing that damn Taylor Swift song he hated so much. He figured he was in the shower or something so he tried to tune it out and focus on food. Penny wished that at least Q had a good taste in music. 

The only others awake besides Quentin were Josh and Julia, everyone else were still dreaming. No nightmares to go wake people from, just silly but pleasant dreams. Penny took that as a good omen for the day, and as soon as he saw a huge plate of pancakes, knew it had to be true. 

Pancakes were one of his favorite foods, but he didn't want to take too many and risk pissing someone off so he just grabbed two thinking maybe Kady would want one too. 

He could hear Julia in the bathroom, vomiting her brains out from the sounds of it, and was very happy to not have drank too much last night. Walking over to get a glass of water, he filled it up and brought it over to the bathroom and set it by the door for her. She smiled at him in thanks before turning her attention back to the toilet bowl, and then he left the kitchen with pancakes in hand to go back and lay with Kady till she woke up. 

* * *

Josh woke up earlier than he usually did after such an eventful Friday night to get a head start on the potion he promised Alice. They had spent the night together, and regardless of his massive hangover, he was very motivated to impress her. She seemed to like him, and he was completely smitten with her. Alice was such an interesting person... crazy smart, beautiful, strong, ambitious, fearless... Josh had never met anyone else quite like her. He wanted her to like him as much as he liked her, so making the absolute most of this opportunity was a must.

Alice was still fast asleep when he left to get started on his potion. He'd never made a memory potion before, but knew the basics well enough so he wasn't too worried. They were tricky (for non potion masters, that is) because there were many different things we forget or repress in our lives and you have to be specific with potions that effect people long term, especially mentally, so they don't have any accidental side effects or consequences. We may forget things, but what is forgotten is never lost. What most people don't understand is that our brains never really forget anything, it's all in there... we just compartmentalize things that are deemed more important or current to our lives in the present or future that the past fades from importance and memory. Less than half of our minds full capability and memory is actually accessible to most people. The mind is powerful and mysterious to even the most talented magicians, and isn't something to be toyed with.

Josh had learned a very valuable lesson back in second year after trying to make his first mind altering potion ended in a completely different way, and he ended up only thinking about The Little Mermaid for two weeks straight. His entire house was so sick of hearing him sing Part of Your World, that they ended up muting him until the potion wore off. This time, he would make sure to have a _proper_ potion that did exactly what he wanted it to do. Also, making anti-hangover potions was something he was very talented in, and was definitely in need of, so he decided to mix that in with the maple syrup as a little extra kick. He didn't know if she'd indulged as much as the others last night, but figured it couldn't hurt.

After gathering all of the supplies that his book told him he'd need he got to work. The potion itself had been easier than he'd imagined, and was all ready after only a couple hours of research and preparation. Usually he liked to mix his potions into fun cakes or cookies, but it would breakfast time soon so he figured pancakes would be a nice idea. Bacon and pancakes, the breakfast of champions. And hopefully the way to Alice's heart. 

He was known for his amazing pancakes, but it was a much larger batch than necessary for just Alice. Not wanting to waste any perfectly good breakfast delicacies, he figured it wouldn't hurt to just take Alice her share and then leave the rest out for the others after a counter-potion was added. Josh started cooking the bacon first so that he could use the grease for the pancakes to cook in and covered it all in a shield charm to avoid waking the entire cottage with the smell before he got started on making the batter. Bacon grease was delicious, but it would also help hide the odd flavor of some ingredients needed for the potion. 

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, and The Cottage was still quiet and asleep, so he decided it would be safe to rush up Alice's pancakes, syrup, and bacon while it was still hot before adding the counter-potion to the rest. Usually nobody was awake on Saturdays around their house until lunch time and the counter was easy enough to whip up. He quickly made up a plate for Alice and ran upstairs to deliver her the meal before fixing the rest of the batch downstairs. 

Alice was awake when he returned, just laying in bed reading. Upon seeing him return she swapped her serious expression for a nicer shy kind of smile. 

 _"Mmmm... Breakfast in bed?"_ Alice closed her eyes as she smelled the meal being carried to her. She was starving and now her whole room smelled like ihop on crack.

"Not just _any_ breakfast... One potion to help one remember what they had forgotten pancakes, with a side of bacon for a Miss Alice Quinn..."

"Really?? You- How did you do all of this? The sun has only been up for like fifteen minutes!"

Alice absolutely couldn't believe her prayers were potentially about to be answered. After all of this time... her answer is... _pancakes._

"Well I've been up for awhile. Didn't want to keep you waiting..."

"Wow Josh... That's- Thank you. So... I just eat breakfast and then remember everything I've forgotten? That's it?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It might take a little bit for everything to come back to you though. I'd say ten or twelve minutes and then you're brain will be flooded with forgotten knowledge and events. Memories will play through your head for what will feel like hours, but it will only be seconds. Alice, I have to warn you... I mean I didn't tell you this last night, but you need to really know what you're asking for. There is a reason why people don't use these kinds of potions often... not everyone can take it. Sometimes... ignorance really is bliss. You'll be overwhelmed for the first few days, so it's good that it's the weekend... But, just incase this is too much for you and you want to go back to normal, I will have a counter-potion ready for you."

Alice appreciated his full disclosure but didn't need to think things over. She would do whatever it took to remember. Josh had definitely impressed her with his enthusiasm in helping her, so before she devoured the plate that he had so kindly placed on her lap in bed, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. 

"Thank you. Really. You... you don't have any idea how much this means to me."

Josh was blushing and tongue tied after the soft kiss, but Alice giggled at his speechlessness, and he smiled back. He felt quite certain that he would do anything for her no matter how big or small in this moment. She had never caught his eye much before her return, but ever since she had come back to Breakbills last week... and especially after their fun last night, there was just something there that made everything about her irresistible. Rare and special were words that seemed fitting to describe how she was to him now. He wanted to know everything about her inside and out. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes that felt like a couple of hours, just staring at one another and smiling. Then Josh remembered the pancakes needed to be countered and figured that she probably wanted to be left alone while processing all her memories and forgotten knowledge so he cleared his throat and bowed before her in a dorky attempt to excuse himself. Alice seemed to like dorky, so he considered it a good thing he seemed to be anything but suave in her presence. 

"Enjoy your breakfast. I will come back to check on you in half an hour or so if that's okay."

Alice nodded in reply and smiled at him while he waved goodbye and closed the door. 

Josh felt like everything had worked out even better than he planned. Alice seemed to really like him, his potion had gone smoothly, he might have a shot at a new relationship, there was anti-hangover syrup waiting for him, pancakes...

Then he heard someone vomiting downstairs and rushed to check and make sure nobody had gone into the kitchen yet... and... the plate was almost empty. _Fuck. Of course the one morning everyone wakes up early has to be today... Maybe the day wasn't to be a success after all..._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just take a minute to rant about how fucking beautiful, meaningful, and unique that last episode was? 3X5 that is, I haven't seen tonights new one yet. Also, about how epic and legendary the show is? Because it is. OMG THAT LAST EPISODE GUYS.... omg. I'm dead it literally killed me with the most intense and unexpected feels EVER. A corpse is writing this because my heart exploded last night when I caught up on the show and was completely blown away. Omg. 3x5 guys.... holy shit balls. What other show would portray such progressive and raw stories? It's just spectacular. <3  
> Long live Queliot!!! Can't wait to see how it impacts the rest of the season.
> 
> Sorry this update has taken forever. Life has been extremely crazy for me to put it lightly. Moved to another part of the country, found a new place to live, got a new job in a new industry and it's very demanding. Had to put fanfiction on the back burner, sadly. Mega thanks to anyone who gave kudos, love, or subscribed! It means a lot. I hope you like it! 
> 
> *SMUT ALERT. (I mean it IS valentines day after all...) This one has some serious steaminess. Yay. (or at least I hope it does, lol) Hope I didn't get too carried away... ;)  
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! The only loves I have in my life are fictional, and any fans of this. <3

It seemed that the party was to be a foreshadowing of the weekends even crazier continuation.

Everyone was a mess. Hungover beyond belief. Penny and Julia had their windows blacked out and were curled up together up underneath many blankets, Julia was still stuck in the bathroom paying the consequences of magically induced inebriation, and  Josh was absolutely frantic in the kitchen gathering all of the supplies he needed to make the counter potion for what others got them selves into or were about to. It was proving to be a task more difficult than he thought it would be.

The place was a complete mess. Josh had trouble finding any of his herbs, or even any clean bowls to mix it all in once he did manage to find them. Turning the kitchen into The Sorcerers apprentice scene from Fantasia is briefly imagined, but there would need to be brooms around for that... and he didn't need to look around for them to know that there weren't any laying around. 

Only two pancakes were left and one of them was needed to make the potions base from it, so he grabbed them both and got to work after finally locating his stash of magical ingredients amoung the heaps of garbage and dirty dishes littering the place. 

Finding his ingredients helped calm him a bit, but shock and worry were still heavy on his shoulders making it hard to focus. It was supposed to be a nice and easy weekend... not a shit storm of completely unexpected proportions. He had absolutely no idea who had taken from his magical breakfast, if it was just one greedy person or several scavengers.

All that could be done now was prepare to fix any repercussions and hope that nobody had any serious reactions from the surprise awaiting them.

At least Alice was having a good morning...

Someone had been vomiting in the bathroom when he came downstairs, but he was too preoccupied with the missing pancakes to investigate. Not that there was any time or extra worry to spare anyways. Then, just as he got the first few ingredients mixed together, in walks Julia. Looking like hell was an understatement for how she surely felt, but for some reason she seemed happy and was smiling at him.

It seemed like a positive sign until he looked closer and saw that she was smiling at him with a full mouth that was still chewing something... And this something of course was no doubt part of the other uneaten half from the pancake she was waving around in her hand.

At the sight, he drops what he was doing and if at all possible is filled with even more dread.

"Are you the one who made these? Because _wow..._ they're delic-"

All of a sudden she went completely still and her eyes went wild, unblinking but moving rapidly as if she was reading an invisible book at supersonic speed. 

Josh makes it over to Julia just in time to catch her before she fell to the ground. 

Carefully, she is dragged to the couch and laid down before he races back to finish up his potion.

 _Great... one down, who knows how many more to go..._   Royally and truly fucked with far too much to worry about, he tries to remind himself that it could be far worse; that it was _their choice to take the pancakes without knowing from who or where they came from in the first place..._ and that it _wasn't necessarily going to harm them, he would have a counter potion to fix it all, and that maybe this could even be a funny story someday..._ He even holds out a small amount of hope for the possibility for a happy ending. It's a very small amount of hope. _W_ _ho knows, maybe they would appreciate the spell as much as Alice!_ If there was any sliver of luck at all left to save the day, that is.

While Josh was busy in the kitchen trying to rationalize the mornings turn of events the best he could and finish a potion for who knew how many of his peers would be in need of it, the rest of the cottage were spending their mornings in very different ways.

A kind of calm before the storm. Most of them were either already in Julia's predicament or were about to be. Some though, like High King Eliot and his two favorite royals, had a much kinder beginning to the madness they were in store for.

As Quentin was heading back up to Eliots room, he thought for sure that it was going to be a normal weekend were he would just try to be the good friend and bring some food for his most likely hung over friends, and _not_ be his exceptionally awkward self, but that didn't seem to be the scenario in store for him.

Opening the door, he expected to see his friends in the same place he left them, but was surprised to instead be greeted by Eliot who had just stepped out of a steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist. Margot at least was still wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and fast asleep. What does Quentin do? Ever so cooly, he nearly dropped all of the breakfast he'd smuggled in for them after his very obvious acknowledgement of Eliot's nearly naked and still dripping wet body, while turning bright red and nonchalantly avoids eye contact at all costs.

It was all pretty adorable and Eliot didn't dare hide his smug smile at the sight.  

"Eliot! Good morning! Um... _naked_. Okay. So um... I should... go and let you get... _not_ naked. Pancakes! I brought us all pancakes. I'll um... I'll just leave these here then." 

Eliot knew he was attractive, but he hadn't been one hundred percent positive if Quentin thought he was attractive until just then.

Sure they'd had their moments in the past and had a strong friendship that would surely stand the tests of time... but even with history between them that was of the very _un-platonic kind,_ Eliot was never sure where his friends true feelings and desires extended to. (At least sober.) He'd been putting aside his feelings and desires for so long because no matter how much he wanted Quentin, mind heart and body, he would cherish whatever was given no matter if a part of their relationship, the part he ached for, was of the unrequited kind. 

After all, one drunken and emotionally induced threesome, _no matter how great it was,_ does not a relationship make. Now? After the past couple of weeks easy camaraderie, last nights fun, and this mornings rather interesting beginning... the dangerous and exciting flicker of hope was finally sparked.

It was a shame that Margot was asleep, she would have thoroughly enjoyed the show Q was making. 

"Good morning _indeed..._ Here, I'll take those." 

Eliot was glad he chose the shorter, thinner towel to wrap around himself at this moment, and could feel his lips turning up even higher at the look on Quentin's red face when he turned him around and grabbed the plate of food from his hands.

"And Q, _please,_ for the love of all that is Swayze and Travolta, don't be so shy. Even if it is kind of adorable." 

Quentin was breathing heavy and darting his eyes all around the room, anywhere but at Eliot. 

After the plate of food was taken he made to leave, but Eliot was having none of that. He put down the plate on his desk, and grabbed Q's arm to stop him from reaching the door knob. He'd never resist the chance to be a tease, it was far too much fun. _Especially_ with such an enticing and tantalizing dork as the one before him.  

"Oh come on... You don't have to leave _. It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before..._ Just turn around while I change."

The reminder works all too well and makes Quentin turn away from the door to face him and the look in his eyes gave Eliot all of the motivation he needed to test the waters before diving in. _Maybe this time teasing would finally lead to pleasing..._ He let himself think dreamily while walking over to his open closet and stood in front of it with his back to Quentin and put his hands on the edge of the towel, then turned his head cheekily over his shoulder to stare at him with darkly hooded eyes as he let the towel drop to the floor.

 _"_ _Or don't."_

Either due to a desire to stay and see where things go, or due to an sudden inability to move his legs _or eyes_ and flee from the very unexpected display before him, Quentin looses all control of his body as his mind turns up to maximum overdrive.

Eliot on the other hand is inspired with confidence to further test the waters, very pleased that Quentin hadn't fled in a panic with one of his usual awkward regard for these kinds of situations. Reaching into his closet he slides off two of his favorite shirts from their hangers, ones that he knew made him look _exceptionally_ handsome, and unabashedly turns to face him holding them out in his hands on display. Sultry gaze from before now replaced with one of complete (and false, of course) casual innocence. 

"Which one these should I wear today...?"

Mumbling an  _Oh God..._ Under his breath, because treacherous eyes went straight to Eliot's nether regions, Quentin internally kicks himself for being so... himself. It's not like he hadn't already been thinking about this kind of scenario happening, fantasizing about it like some horny teenager for the past few weeks even, and now that a perfect opportunity had presented itself... he was too tongue tied and nervous to do anything about it. It was just like being back in middle school, freezing up in front of his crush. He knows it's a completely ridiculous reaction, like Eliot said earlier... _It's nothing he hasn't seen before..._ but if anything, he can't help his lack of finesse even more so _because_ of their past.

With his track record of failed relationships he feared this turning out just as horribly, as if he was under some relationship curse.

An answer is eventually attempted, it was a simple enough question after all, but no reply is made beyond the cut-off first sound of a word as Margot makes her awake presence known.

 _"Well well well..._ What do we have _here_...? _"_

One look between Eliot and Margot was plenty enough for them to communicate all that was needed, and after a shared smile that made Quentin both worried and excited, Margot hops off the bed and goes into the bathroom. She closes the door before turning to wink at Q, then the two boys are alone once more.

Eliot's stare was hot and heavy on Quentin. Never had he envied his friends flawless composure and confidence more than right now.

Trying to politely distract himself from just straight out ogling the naked man before him, Quentin turned his attention to the rug they were both standing on as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world to try and catch his breath and think for a moment. When he finally feels more gathered and ready for whatever is about to happen to happen, he finally turns his head up to meet the stare burning into him and swears his heart is beating so fast and loud the whole cottage must be able to hear it. Eliot might as well have been a statue carved of stone missing from some museum. Everything about him was perfect, but more striking than anything else at this moment were his eyes. Eyes that have always been stunning, but right now looked like they were actually smoldering deep from within. Dark and filled with pure unadulterated lust.

 _"Or..._ I could just stay like _this_ a little longer." Eliot says in a low gravely voice before walking up closer to face Quentin, unknowingly startling him out of a trance. Still holding a shirt in each hand, he looks to each one then back to Quentin with a shrug as if he didn't have a care in the world what happened to them. Neither of them really did.

Only inches were separating them now. Their stare is still just as intense, but now it steadies Quentin. In the others eyes he found his courage come back to him and any previous awkwardness is cast aside as he rips the shirts away from his hands and tosses them aside with fierce determination. Decision made, consequences be damned.

With eyes like that staring at you... caution and worry seem far less concerning. Stepping closer, only a breath away, he shifts his gaze to the lips he'd already spent a long time secretly staring at from a shared pillow.

Eliot was happy with the progression but didn't move any further, making it clear that if anything was going to happen, it wouldn't be from him. The ball was in Quentin's court. But just because he wouldn't be the first to initiate anything physical didn't mean his verbal coaxing wouldn't carry on.

"Now what are we going to do about _your_ clothes... Doesn't seem fair for me to be the onNN-" Quentin decided it was high time that Eliot stopped talking, so he shut him up the best way he thought possible. He wasn't doing well with speaking anyways, so alternate communication methods were favored that both boys seemed more than happy to switch to.

Grabbing his damp hair he pulled down to close the remaining distance between them by means of crashing their mouths together in a kiss that was both unexpected and far too long overdue. 

Eliot was more than pleased to be silenced. Finally, after all the time spent pretending like their night of scandal had never happened, his patience was rewarded.

Hands, tongues, and lips didn't seem to be enough to quench the stifled passion that was finally bursting free. There bodies were flush, no space existed between them, and it still wasn't enough.

Moans were swallowed and tremors were shared as they rocked back and forth.

It wasn't sweet, it was messy and fevered.

Each move more hungry and desperate than the last.

Lips to tongue to teeth.

Grabbing and grinding and squeezing all that there was to give from the other.

Unlike last time, they had full control of their consciousness, and as far as he was concerned had plenty of time ahead of them to do absolutely whatever they wanted... and there were more than enough things to do that would easily keep them occupied for the weekends entirety.

Not for lack of trying, Quentin was still one of the last people Eliot had successfully slept with before being magically bound against infidelity to his fillory bride. It had been near torturous to have the memory so close and the possibility for more to be so unattainable. Now, with Quentin holding his head down firmly against his own, their mouths moving with a heated intensity so familiar that it was like they were picking back up from where they left off so long ago, all thoughts of the past no longer mattered.

There was only now. This was all that mattered.

_Thank God that he'd finally found a loophole to having non-marital sex... who would have thought that being banished by a God would have been such a blessing._

As much as Eliot was enjoying their kiss, there really were _far_ too many clothes between them. It was now a top priority to fix this, as was only fair.

Pulling back with a dashing smile (not smug at all), a moment is spared to look down at the wonderful mess of a man looking up at him before taking care of the whole not-naked yet dilema. Both boys are panting at the release, pupils completely blown dark. Desire was a dangerously good look for him. It was a sight he was beginning to worry he'd never get to see again. It was like the blessing of inhibition free and not shy Quentin had been unlocked. He'd do whatever it took to keep it that way.

 _"You know...'_ he began, while tracing a finger slowly across his torso, 'it really isn't fair, all these clothes..."

Quentin couldn't agree more with Eliot and reaches for the edge of his shirt to lift it up and off, but then two more hands begin to trail their way down his back and he stills. _"_ _Mmmm..._ I have to agree. Such a shame to have you be the only one with clothes on, Q." he hears practically purred in his ear.

Margo snuck over to the pair of boys easily enough with them being so distracted.

After taking a moment to enjoy the show and give Eliot some much needed alone time with their boy, she slid up behind Quentin and raised herself up to rest her chin on his shoulder, face set with what she knew was a beautiful and devious expression that earned her a knowing smirk from Eliot. Batting her eyelashes innocently, she smiles at Quentin when he turns his head to face her.

Naked seemed to be the favored attire, and she was never one to argue with such agreeable conditions, so even towels are left behind as she shamelessly presses her bare form flush up against Quentin's back, reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck to playfully bite his ear which wins her a sinful groan out of him.

Still wet from her quick shower, Quentin's clothes become damp, but this only further validates the need to rid him of them.

Eliot isn't the only one who has been pining for Quentin. Margo would have continued their arrangement indefinitely after that fateful night had it not been such a triumphant disaster. She had felt bad for Alice, yes, but never once regretted what they did together and couldn't wait to rekindle it all for a second round. _Then third and fourth and however many more were possible..._

Margo's addition adds further annoyance to the clothes separating him from so much skin. Great minds seem to think alike, or at least equally depraved ones, because suddenly the hands that were wrapped around his neck are pulling up his shirt at the same time that the hands grabbing him by the hips are unbuttoning his pants. 

All three of them are eager to be done with the undressing so they can properly entangle themselves, hands rushing to push and pull everything blocking anything but hot skin on skin off, and soon a shirt is thrown to the floor on top of Eliot's forgotten shirts and his pants and underwear are kicked off to join them. Quentin is a little bit too eager if anything though because in trying to kick off the last items he looses his balance and kicks so hard that he stumbles forward and would have certainly fallen face down, hard, if it weren't for his two companions who caught him just in time. They were laughing hysterically at him, and he couldn't blame them. It's what happens next that really gets him embarrassed... as if falling down (almost) wasn't bad enough of a thing to happen, his body decided that it had other things in mind and his stomach makes a loud grumble that sets the other two into an even louder fit of laughter. 

Eliot and Margo each have a hold of one of Quentin's arms as they walk him over to the bed and leave him once he is seated on it. Backing up, in unison as ever, they stand back to look down at him with a matched mischievous smile that makes him feel like a victim caught in a trap. In the best possible way... If this was a trap, it was one he was very glad to be in.

"Well I guess he's hungry for more than just us, El." 

"My my... Whatever are we going to do with you, Q..."

"However will we satisfy him? With so many... _Needs."_ Margo says to him while leaning into Quentin and running a hand down his torso, over his growling stomach, and stopping just short of his growing erection with a dark smirk.

"Yes... Such a _ravenous appetite._ You know, while you were still sleeping, we were so thoughtfully brought up breakfast in bed."

"Awh... How romantic."

"Bambi..."

"Hm?"

"I think our boy here has earned some _special_ favors. Don't you think?"

Quentin's backed up onto the bed now and is almost painfully erect looking back at his welcome captors. The sight of them both naked and looking down at him with such dark eyes alone would be enough to do the job, but with everything else that has transpired so far, them ganging up on him as they were... it was a lot to take in. He hadn't even been touched yet and already felt like it wouldn't take much more to set him over the edge.  

Margo follows him as he backs up further on the bed, crawling like a feline closing in on it's prey while Eliot goes to get the plate of pancakes, and has just managed to completely hover over Q when he feels the bed dip behind him. 

Tilting his head back, he finds himself leaning into Eliot's lap kneeling behind him, while Margo happily makes herself at home in his. She wasted absolutely no time. As soon as he looks up at Eliot, a slow lick is felt work up his cock, hot and wet. 

The burst of sudden feeling is electric. He immediately arches his back which puts him even closer up against Eliot and doesn't even try to hold back a loud cry as the tongue turns into a mouth that doesn't hold back at all as it greedily consumes him.

Hands slide up and down his sides in rhythm with her bobbing head as knees slide closer in, comfortably straddling him from behind, and just as Margo hollows her cheeks and moans around him while sucking away all he has to give, Eliot bends down just in time to catch his mouth as another loud cry breaks free, connecting them all in a mess of hungry mouths and tangled limbs. 

Truly obscene noises fill the room as all three take and give all of the love and longing that has been building up that has broken free in a flood of wanton desire. No more holding back.  

Normally Quentin tries to be as courteous and gentle as possible while in this kind of situation, but this time can't hold back as thrusts force their way to get even deeper and fuller into the mouth setting his every nerve on fire. Margo can take a hint, so after the first thrust that almost chokes her she repositions herself and grabs a firm hold of his ass before completely burying her face over him and speeding up the pace to match his. This more than does the trick and soon after both are rewarded with a thick rush of sweet release. 

Quentin breaks the kiss with a yell as the climax hits him. Every part of his body vibrates with sensation as the orgasm takes over, shaking him to his core and blinding any other thought or feeling besides this. Eliot steadies him in a loving embrace through all of it while Margo falls onto her side on the bed next to them, breathless. Once the final spasms work their way through him, he collapses against Eliot, a sweaty and panting mess. 

_"Fuck."_

_"Mmmm... yes please."_ is whispered in his ear with a growl that somehow makes his dick twitch even after hardly a minute has passed since Margo had her way with him. A not so subtle Eliot then takes further measures to get his point across by scooting up even closer to Quentin so their bodies are flush, pressing his stiffness firmly between them. 

"You guys are going to be the death of me." he replies with a laugh in his voice. _What a sweet death it would be... surely there are far worse ways to go._

"Pleasure first, love. You're not done _already,_ are you?" Eliot continues to whisper in Quentin's ear while closing his arms and legs around him. A shiver does not go unnoticed at this by either him or Margo, who is watching with a heated stare from up at the head of the bead, and both turn to share a look that speaks several conversations all at once.

 _Ours._ _It is now finally how it always should have been; the three us, together. Finally..._

"N-no!...Mmm-mn. Nope." Quentin practically yells out, sitting up as if to prove that he has plenty of energy left. Eliot moved up with him, still embracing him flush at his back. He'd never deny being clingy... and those he clung to sure never seemed to mind.

 _"Good."_ Not even a whisper now, a breath against his ear that moves down to ghost over his neck. 

Quentin shivers at the feather light touch and turns his head to the side, offering full access for more. He'd come to expect more ferocity with Eliot, more starved desperation like before. What he gets now is the most tender and soft of touches. This new sweeter version is bittersweet. It reminds him of what could have been. _Should have been._ To have wasted so much time casting this pure affection and love aside... And for what? Failed romances and opportunities lost. What was he really afraid of anyways? This was so easy for all of them. Almost like they'd been together in past lives, it was so natural. Fate.

As easy as it would be for him to sulk in self loathing and over thinking, it is shoved away for another time in favor of completely melting into Eliot's lips brushing down his neck and shoulder. 

"El and I aren't finished with you yet Q boo...' Margo has moved up to sit next to him, sides touching while he's still wrapped up in Eliot. 'And if I remember correctly, which I always do, the _last time..._ you moaned like a _filthy whore_ when Eliot fucked you. That, and you have a _very_ talented tongue... _So..._ how about we kill three birds with one stone. _Or three orgasms with three fucks."_

Now Quentin was just as for this plan as the other two, but his stomach yet again decided to betray him.

Loudly, his apparent hunger sounded through the room, and yet again he is laughed at. With a frustrated groan Quentin falls back onto the bed next to Margo who was fondly smiling down at him in his annoyance. Luckily, soon afterwards he is rewarded with a pancake dangled in front of his face by Eliot. All dashing smile and mischievous love struck eyes. For a moment he considers foregoing food for the smile instead, resuming their previous endeavors, but decides it's probably in everyones best interest to attend to other desires instead. 

"Well at least I can amuse you guys."

"Oh you do much more than just that, Coldwater. Now be a good boy and eat your breakfast."

_"Eat up, desert is waiting..."_

"Well you guys should eat some too then."

"Awh, always looking out for us."

Quentin tries to reach up and grab the pancake being dangled above him, but Eliot won't be denied his fantasy of feeding a post coital Quentin his meal. 

With a defiant frown, he takes the bite offered and soon forgets to be annoyed as the wonderful flavor of the sweet and salty pancake fills his mouth. It's by far the best pancake he's ever had and knows as soon as it hits his tongue that it must be one of Josh's creations. Eliot lets him take the rest of it from his hands now and he and Margo join him and start to eat their shares. It doesn't take long for all three of them to finish, and soon all are laying side by side on the bed in some kind of residual food porn after glow. 

"Is it just me, or was that like the ultimate foodgasm..."

"Definitely not just you."

"Josh must have made those..."

"Who knows what's in them _. Not that I care or anything."_

"They did have an odd afterta-"

Then, just as it happened for Julia and nearly everyone else in the Cottage, the present past and future all melded into one as memories and other lifetimes eclipsed all else. Even the doors that are magically forced open and curses that follow are completely unnoticed.

Josh was too late. 

Now all he could do was wait for everyone to remember and then offer them the option to once again forget. 

It seems simple enough, and he reminds himself that they all brought this upon themselves. 

Then an ear shattering scream fills the Cottage.

_Alice..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything at all. Tragically. The masters who create the masterpiece known as The Magicians own all, I am nothing more than an inspired peasant. That is all.


End file.
